ecumenic_empire_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Hhakor Prime
Basic Information 'Hhakor Prime was an urban in the fifth orbit of its star, located in the Orleia system, within the Imperial Core Worlds sector, of the Core Worlds Territories, in turn Hhakor Prime was orbited by 2 moons, including Raverl The planet's Ecumenopolis quickly developed over a century of prosperity after the discovery of the Eternal Technology, and as a result the planet suffered from massive overpopulation. The remainder of the planet's history was wrought with prosperety and many political conflicts, due to the constant overpulations problems the city became segmented, and the lower classes were {Mostly xenos} banned from living in the upper levels of Hhakor Prime History First Years Hhakor Prime was the first colony established by the former Maethrians that managed to survive the Atomic destruction of Maethria, the first years were tough for the Maethrians the hostile wildlife and toxic spores made the life almost impossible in the early years of the Empire, with almost no food the colonist were at the verge of extinction and the constant wildlife attacks, the administrator Vakor Harun who was the captain of the vessel that managed to arrive Hhakor Prime encountered some Eternal technologies and a city almost intact, this city was named as Panau in honor of military hero of Maethria, this discovery managed to uplift the Maethrians and make their journey in Hhakor prime much easier, with the years passing the Maethrians started to mutate and turn into new humanoids with greyskin and cyan eyes known as Prometheans, this of course cause a conflict which divided the city into two segments, one that was made for the Prometheans which was composed with the best commodities, while the last Maethrians were sent below and forced to live in the darkness of the cities, there the last Maethrians mutated into a diferent being with similar traits known as Heruvans who were forced to live in the darkness forever, unaware of their existence the Prometheans were quickly taken by surprise by many Heruvans Insurgents who wanted to take over the Upper city and eliminate the so called God race this resulted in a long conflict known as Racial War which destroyed half of Hhakor Prime's infrastructure, this conflict culminated when the Heruvans were sent to the exile to some unknown system. Imperial Civil War During the Imperial Civil War, Hhakor Prime served as a crucial rallying point for Imperial Forces who were sent to fight the Republican menace. As the lower classes were crushed beneath the rich, crime became rampant, and the Imperial government did little in response, this caused a complete disorder during the civil war since most of the Imperial Segurity forces were busy dealing with defectos and Republican Insurgents who managed to sneak into the planet and spread the Republican ideas in order to provoke a planetary revolt, several armigers forces were deployed around the planet to eliminate the thread after the Imperial Segurity Forces proved to be incompetent. Description Hhakor Prime was a ecumenopolis, at least in that all its landmasses were covered in a large city. However, unlike other ecumenopoleis, Hhakor Prime had an ocean that covered a large part of the planet's surface. The ocean once possessed rich minerals and kelp that were used to sustain the planet's immense population, unfortunaly these resources were exhausted during the Imperial Civil War The city itself was formed over a century of prosperity, a remarkable feat considering other ecumenopolies such as Brethus took many centuries, even millennia, to form. The towers of the city were tall and gleaming, possessing a unique, universally-rounded appearance not found on other ecumenopolies. However, beneath the planet's initial pristine exterior lay the result of many years of lawlessness and oppression by the Imperial Goverment. In the Lower City of Hhakor Prime, the largely non-maethrian population lived in total poverty and desperation , prevented from entering the safer Upper City, which was almost exclusively inhabited by Prometheans and kept most of the amazing benefits of living in the Imperial Capital World